


A Rom-Com

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: Actors AU





	1. Chapter 1

You can’t believe that you actually got the part. You were excited and anxious to be working with one of the hottest movie stars in Hollywood. He dominated the Rom-Com box office and was the star of plenty of erotic fan fiction, uh, not that you’ve read any.   
“Hey!” One of your best friends, and make up artist Natasha Romanoff gets your attention. “I just worked on him and oh my god girl I can’t believe you get to make out with him.”  
“Yeah?” You ask trying to keep your cool as you take another sip of your coffee.   
“He’s gorgeous. Then again so are you so it makes sense.”  
“Honestly Nat, I’m still trying to wrap my head around all of this.” She makes grabby hands at your coffee which you pass to her.   
“Are you Natasha?” A dark haired man with bright blue eyes asks looking at you. You tilt your head to your friend and his eyes follow. “Barton is looking for you.”  
“Mm.” She hums before passing you back your coffee. “Thanks.”  
“So, who are you?” He asks with a soft smile. You tell him and his face lights up. “Ah, Rogers has been looking for you.”  
“Do you call everyone by their last names?” You ask with a smile as he reaches a hand down for yours. You take it and he pulls you to your feet.   
“Nah. I’ve just known those two idiots for so long. I’m James, but please call me Bucky.”  
“Nice to meet you. You’re playing the rival, Stan right?”  
“I am.” He gives you a wolffish grin. “Come on, I’ll introduce you to the rest of the crew.” He offers you an arm, which you take and he leads you through the lot. “This is your first big one huh?”  
“Movie? Yea.”  
“Nervous?”  
“Terrified.” He chuckles softly.   
“Well, you’re in good hands, Bruce Banner is a great director.”   
“I haven’t met him, I did meet Stark and Potts.”  
“They’re great. Pepper always writes such great scripts.” He ushers you through a door and when your eyes adjust to the darker room you see him. Steve Rogers. He’s talking to a slight woman with dark hair, “That’s Wanda.”  
“We’ve met, we did some screen testing together.”  
“Oh nice.” There’s another woman standing next to Steve her arms folded tightly across her chest.   
“Whose that.”  
“Sharon. Steve’s girlfriend. She hates you already, she hates anyone who gets to kiss Steve.” Bucky tells you sounding bitter.   
“She knows it’s just a job right?” You ask softly and he snorts. “I’ll take that as a no.”  
“Don’t take it personally. If she liked you I’d have to dislike you on principle. I can’t understand why he stays with her, she’s, well a piece of work.” You’re about to ask how long they’ve been together when Bucky waves and calls out to his best friend. “Hey punk. Come meet your new sweetheart.” Steve’s blue eyes meet your hazel ones and oh god you’re screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hi.” He says softly and you’re surprised that his voice seems to sound a bit different than it does coming through speakers. “I’m Steve. You must be my leading lady.” He reaches a hand out for yours and you slide your hand into his grasp.   
“I am. It’s great to finally meet you.”  
“Yea I’m so sorry I had to bail on the table read, something came up.”  
“And by something he means his bitch girlfriend.”  
“Come on Buck.” Steve says through gritted teeth rubbing the back of his head with a hand. “She’s not that bad.”  
“Dude she’s trying to kill my new best friend with her death glare right now.” You hadn’t even noticed until Bucky’d said anything, but glancing up sure enough, Sharon was straight up glaring at you. You shoot her a soft smile and her glower only deepens.   
“She’s just insecure.” Steve protests.   
“She’s just a bitch.” Bucky argues back and you know this could go on for a while.   
“Okay boys, let’s just not right now okay? It’s my first day and I don’t need my two leading men fighting. Besides I’m already nervous enough.”  
“Don’t be.” Steve says, going along with your change of subject with ease. “I saw your screen test and you were great.”   
“Thank you.”   
“Hey guys,” Sam, one of the director’s right hand guys comes over, “Have you all gone through hair and make up?” When the three of you nod he smiles a gap toothed smile, “Good. Costumes wants to fit you for the wedding dress,” Sam says looking at you, “and we’re going to do the scene where Evan finds out that Stan is sleeping around on Nelle.”   
“Sounds good Sam. Thanks.” Steve smiles at you then heads over to where his girlfriend is pouting.   
“I’ll see you soon doll.” Bucky gives you a wink and you laugh as you start toward costuming. “Hey Sam, quick favor.” He calls jogging after the manager.   
Once you get to costuming you’re surprised by the organized chaos. Pietro, Wanda’s twin brother is running the show and doing so in spectacular fashion. He seems to be everywhere at once.   
“You’re meeting with Viz darling.” He says smacking away another pair of hands from the dress he’s pinning.   
“Hi. I’m Vision, everyone calls me Viz.” He smiles and you’re surprised by his bright purple hair.   
“Love the hair.” You tell him honestly and he laughs pulling a tape measure out of his pocket.   
“Thank you. Let’s get you measured so we can find you that perfect dress. Do you have any preferences?”  
“Not a mermaid. I’m too short.” At 5'4" you may not really be that short but when your two leading men are 6 foot you’ve got to make yourself as tall as possible.   
“I’d agree.” He says, “Arms up. How about we get some magazines and you can show me what you like. If you feel beautiful it’ll show on camera.”   
“Thank you.” You smile and the two of you chat while he measures your waist, hips, bust, arms, legs, everywhere you can possibly be measured. You find out that he’s dating Wanda, much to his business partner’s joy. Pietro had his eye on one of the make up guys and you promised to put in a good word for him with the guy next time you were there.   
“Hey sweet girl.” Sam pops his head into the room, “Time to roll.”  
“Okay.” You give Viz’s arm a squeeze, “See you later Viz.”  
“I’ll bring those magazines to your dressing room.”  
“Thank you.” You follow Sam out of costumes and the butterflies hit. Here you go.


	3. Chapter 3

The first day is grueling. Bruce is a great director but he wants what he wants and he’ll push you to get it.   
“You okay?” Steve asks softly passing you a water bottle.   
“Thank you. Yea I’m good. I’ve heard that Bruce is demanding but I didn’t know he was this demanding.   
“I remember the first time I worked with him. You’ve got to set some boundaries or you’re gonna get worked to death. That’s why every three weeks the whole cast gets the hell out of here and takes a break. You’ve got to come with.”  
“Can I bring Nat?”   
“The make up artist?”  
“Yea, she’s my best friend and roommate.”  
“Of course. Bucky thinks she’s cute.”  
“And taken. She’s dating Clint.”  
“He also thinks you’re cute.”  
“Bucky thinks everyone is cute.” You laugh, “Besides I wouldn’t want to get into that whole mess.” You mean him and Sharon. If you date Bucky you’d more than likely be spending a lot of time with Steve and Sharon. Bucky was 100% spot on about Sharon. She is a bitch.  
“What mess?”   
“I thought that he and Wanda were kind of a thing, and I wouldn’t want to get into a spat with my co-worker over a guy.”   
“Makes sense.”  
“Stevie.” Sharon calls from behind you and you have to bite the inside of your cheek to keep from groaning. You hate when she calls him that. “When are you done? I’m sick of waiting.”  
“I know babe. It shouldn’t be much longer.” She sighs dramatically and you roll your eyes.   
“What?” She snaps looking down at you, your raise your eyebrows at her.   
“I didn’t say anything.” You say with a shake of your head, “I’ll see you on set Steve.” You tell him as you stand and go to move away. Sharon catches your arm and yanks you toward her.   
“Keep your hands off of my man.” She hisses and Steve gently pulls her off of you. You look at him with an annoyed look on your face and he looks at you apologetically.   
“You keep your hands off of me.” You tell her before leaving. You’re due on set anyways, how can a man as kind as Steve be with a woman like that? “She’s blackmailing him right?” You whisper to Bucky when you meet up with him on the set that’s your bedroom.   
“Who?”  
“She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.” You joke and he throws his head back in a laugh.   
“That’s got to be it.” He agrees quietly before Bruce gets your attention.   
“Alright you two. We’re going to be filming the scene where the two of you are finally back together after Stan was on his business trip.”   
“Mint?” Bucky asks offering you a mint.   
“Thanks.” You’re suddenly very nervous. You’re going to have to kiss him, you knew this would happen you just didn’t know it was gonna be so soon.   
“Relax.” Bucky flirts, “We might even enjoy this.” You roll your eyes and whack him on the chest, these boys were going to be the death of you.


	4. Chapter 4

“Stan! You’re home!” You cry from your place on the couch. “Why didn’t you tell me that you were going to be home tonight?” You ask standing up from the couch.   
“Because if I had told you I’d miss the look of joy on your face.” You laugh softly and wrap your arms around his neck. His hands go to your hips and he grins down at you.   
“I missed you.”  
“I missed you too Nell, so where’s my welcome home kiss?”   
“Oh I beg your pardon.” You tease before raising up onto your toes so that your lips can reach his. His lips are soft against yours, putting just the right amount of pressure against yours. Bucky’s lips part just enough for his tongue to press against your lips. You part your lips just enough for his tongue to press against yours.   
“Cut!” Bruce yells and you pull away from Bucky then turn your puzzled gaze onto the director.   
“I want it more passionate. You haven’t seen your fiancé for weeks, drag your fingers through his hair. Grab her ass. This is the man you love, that you’re going to spend the rest of your life with. And Buck, come on man, more cocky less charming.” He turns away from you then calls, “Nat! Get over here and touch up the make up, we’re getting a glare. Barton, fix Barnes’ hair.” Nat comes over and gives your hand a squeeze.   
“How’s it going sweetie?”  
“Good. Honestly this still feels like a dream.” You tell her as she pats some powder onto your face, “How’s it going for you?”  
“I’m glad Clint is here, otherwise I’d be completely lost.” She admits softly, “You’re doing great and you look beautiful.”  
“Thanks to you.” You smile at one another then she moves out of the scene with Clint.   
“Ready to go again my love?” Bucky teases and you laugh.   
“I mean I guess I can handle making out with you for a bit longer.” You tease back earning a grin from him.   
“Alright you two.” Bruce calls, “Action.”   
The two of you do three more takes before Bruce is satisfied with the outcome and let’s everyone go home for the night. You and Nat head for public transit. Neither of you are well known enough to be hassled.   
“Hey! Ladies, wait up!” Steve jogs up to the pair of you, “Do you want a lift?”   
“No thanks Steve.” You tell him seeing a scowling Sharon behind him.   
“Wait a second.” Nat says to him before grabbing your arm. “We could be home in half the time.” She whispers to you.   
“You haven’t met her yet though. Trust me Nat, doubling our travel time is a sacrifice I’m willing to make.” You mumble to her.   
“Please? I’m so tired and I have to be back before you.” She pouts and you purse your lips.   
“You fucking owe me.” You grumble and she gives you a tight hug. “You know what Steve. I guess we will take that ride.”


	5. Chapter 5

The ride home had been as awful as you expected. Every time Steve tried to talk to you or Nat, Sharon would cut him off after one answer. You and Nat were texting one another the whole ride about her, luckily being fluent in Russian you didn’t have to worry about her seeing any of your texts.   
Sharon has to head home after a week once she’s gone Steve’s mood does a near 180. He’s charming, sweet and hilarious. He seems like a weight is lifted off of his shoulders and you find yourself falling for him.   
“What do you want from me Evan?” You cry, “I confronted Stan! You were right okay? He wasn’t the man I thought he was! You’ve ruined my life, what more do you want?” You demand, tears streaming down your face.   
“You.”  
“What?”  
“I want you. I’ve always wanted you. I-I’m in love with you Nelle.”  
“You’ve got a funny way of showing it. Waltzing into my life like a hurricane.”  
“Better now than after you’ve married that idiot.” He says it so simply, like he’s done you a favor that your tears go dry and a rage fills you.   
“Out! Get out of my home!” You push him toward the door and he catches one of your hands and presses it to his chest keeping you trapped.   
“I’m sorry.” He says quietly, those blue eyes of his search your face and stop at your lips.   
“You should be.” You respond equally quiet. You both stay quiet for a moment, just staring at one another then his lips collide with yours. You’d gotten used to kissing Bucky but kissing Steve is completely different. Bucky’s mouth is longer, his lips are nearly the same thickness where Steve’s bottom lip is fuller than his top. The scruff of his beard is rough on your cheeks.   
“Cut!” Bruce yells and you regret having to pull your lips from Steve’s. He looks a little dazed for a second and you’re pretty sure that you look exactly the same way before you give an airy chuckle. “Alright everyone take a lunch then we’re doing the wedding scene.”   
“Wow. We did a one take.” You say softly, it’s been almost three weeks of shooting and you’ve never had a one take.   
“You were incredible.” Steve says, “I didn’t know you could cry on cue.”   
“Only when I’m really tired or super hungry.” You joke and he laughs.   
“Which one are you right now?”  
“Oh, I’m just famished.” You tell him clutching at your stomach. “Steve, I, need, nourishment!” You stumble and his arms wrap around you.   
“No! Not my leading lady!” He says through his laughter. He half carries you to the food tent. “Quick! She’s withering away to nothing!” He cries dramatically and you let your head loll to the side, doing your best not to laugh. One of the food crew women looks at the two of you like you’re nuts and that’s what causes you to break character. You can hardly breathe you’re laughing so hard. Steve has his head thrown back in a laugh, one hand pressed to his chest. You join a very amused Bucky after filling your plate with a sandwich and some fruit.   
“You two are idiots.” He says with a mouthful of food.   
“I think you meant entertaining Buck.” Steve corrects causing you to giggle again.   
“Yea, sure I did punk.” He says glancing from Steve to you and back again, “Sure I did.”


	6. Chapter 6

After lunch you head back to hair and make up. Nat and Clint both work at the same time, the three of you chatting as they work. You adore Clint, he’s been so good for Nat, helping her open up more and to trust. Her home life hadn’t been easy as a kid and when the two of you’d first met you’d never have guessed she’d become one of your best friends.   
“So what’s going on with you and Rogers?” She asks casually as she applies a set of false lashes to your right eye.   
“Uh, nothing.”  
“Wanda seems to think there’s something there.”  
“He has a girlfriend. A psycho girlfriend. Remember you met her.” Nat shudders at the memory.   
“Just be careful okay? Sharon isn’t the type you want to cross.”  
“I know Nat. There’s nothing going on. I swear.” Your phone buzzes and you’re pleased to see a text from your manager Scott, giving you the tour dates for the movie and who you’ll be with at each stop. You’re pleased to see that it’s a nice mix of Steve, Bucky and Wanda. Never more than three weeks with one of them. You text him back that the schedule looks great then Clint pronounces your hair complete. If you were getting married for real today this is exactly how you’d want to look. Your hair done up on the top of your head cascading down to your shoulders in wide curls. Your make up is subtle but highlights your best features, exactly what you’d expect from Natasha. When you walk into costumes you’re pleased to see Wanda is already in her bridesmaid dress.   
“Well damn.” Viz says with a bright smile, “You ladies look great.”  
“Wanda you look amazing. I know this is all for a movie but Viz you get me. When I actually get married you’re hired.”  
“Just wait until you see your dress.” Wanda tells you with a grin. With that Viz unzips the bag and your mouth drops open. It’s got a sweetheart neckline with lace over it. It has lace sleeves and a full tulle skirt.   
“Oh wow. Oh my god Viz. This is incredible.” He and Wanda help you into it then Viz gives you both a stern lecture about keeping the bottom of the dress clean then the two of you are escorted onto a golf cart. You slip your shoes on when the cart stops outside the church and when Bucky sees you he stops talking. He’s not even in the scene so you’re not sure why he’s here. Steve turns and a broad smile crosses his face.   
“Okay, be careful for the puddles. Viz would kill us if we get any mud on this dress.” Wanda tells you attempting to gather up both your skirt and hers.   
“Here. Let us.” Steve says coming over to the two of you. “Come here my dear.” He says to you holding out his arms.   
“What? No. Steve do you have any idea how much you’re willing to carry? This dress-”  
“I think I can handle it.” He smiles and you raise your eyebrows at him.   
“Alright, don’t say I didn’t warn you.” You tell him as you wrap your arms around his neck. He scoops you up like you don’t weigh a thing and carries you into the church.


	7. Chapter 7

A man named T'Challa does the ceremony. It’s short and sweet and the vows that Pepper wrote are moving and you had to practice them several times before you could say them without getting choked up. You sign the papers, then Wanda and Phil, the guy playing Steve’s best friend signs and T'Challa congratulates the pair of you. Filming a party is so weird. People are dancing but there’s no music.   
“Time for our first dance as husband and wife.” Steve smiles over at you and reaches for your hand. You take it with a grin and he leads you out to the dance floor. You sway to no music, he’s not too graceful and you laugh softly. “What?” He asks looking down at you.   
“Nothing, I just feel kinda like I’m back at my high school prom.”   
“Because?”  
“Just the fancy dress, the nice tux, the music.” You joke and he laughs, his eyes crinkling. You love that.   
“Yea I’m not very good at this.” He admits.   
“Just keep swaying and pretending like you’re in love with me. All the women in the audience will be so jealous of me that they won’t notice.”  
“Jealous?”  
“Oh come on Steve. You’ve got millions of female fans, they adore you.” You’re pretty sure he’s blushing. You stroke the back of his head and he kisses you softly.   
“Good you two!” Bruce calls over the thudding of the feet in the room. It was so easy to forget that you were filming with his arms around you. There may not be anything actually going on but oh god do you adore him. The shoot goes quickly or it feels quick Bruce doesn’t let anyone leave until the sun is coming up over the horizon. Steve insists on carrying you out of the building and back to the golf cart, he rides with you back to costuming. Your head drifts to his shoulder as you ride.   
“Tired?” He asks softly.   
“Mhmm.”  
“First night shoot huh?”  
“Mmm.”   
“You’ll get used to it, are you coming to the cabin?”  
“Yea.”   
“Good.” He smiles then when the cart stops he scoops you up again. “We’re leaving around 3 okay?” He tells you setting you down gently.   
“Okay. Nat and I’ll meet you here?” He nods. Then you head into Viz’s office, he’s asleep on the couch and you smile softly. “Hey Viz.” You say softly and he bolts awake. His purple hair sticking up all over the place.   
“Hey. You done?”  
“Yea. Get me the hell out of this dress I’m exhausted.” He chuckles and helps you out then you go see Clint to get the extensions out of your hair. You leave hair and make up only to run into a very confused Steve.   
“My agent said I needed to come get you.”   
“What why?”  
“No idea. Your agent Scott is here too.” You follow him to his dressing room and he ushers you in. Once the door is shut you see his agent, Thor. He’s huge and blonde and huge and is furious. He hangs up his phone and looks at you then at Steve before he runs his hands through his shoulder length hair.   
“What’s going on Scott?” You ask, this whole ordeal is making you anxious.   
“Well, you know how you two just filmed the marriage scene?”  
“Yea?” Steve prompts.   
“Well, apparently it wasn’t fake.” Thor says. “Everything you did was real. From the officiant to the paperwork.”  
“We just got married?” You ask your mouth dropping open in shock.   
“Yea. Congrats you two.” Scott jokes before your world fades to black. The last thing you hear is Steve crying your name.


	8. Chapter 8

When you come to a pair of arms are holding you gently. You can feel someone fanning your face and the three men are arguing.   
“Shhh.” You hiss softly your eyes still closed. Your head is pounding.   
“You okay?” Steve sounds concerned.   
“I-we-oh god.” You groan looking up at him from where you’re propped against his torso.   
“Yea.” He says not bothering to move as he looks up at your agents. “So what’s the plan here guys? Annulment?”  
“We have to see what the different options are but yea. We’re going to get the two of you un-married as quickly and quietly as possible.” Scott says, “Sorry we freaked you out kiddo.” He gives you a little half smile.   
“It’s fine. I think the shock and how exhausted I am kinda combined into one there. I’m fine. I just need some sleep.”  
“I’ll give you a ride home.” Steve offers.   
“I think it’d be best if the two of you weren’t spotted out and about together right now.” Thor protests, “Besides you should call Sharon. You don’t want her to get wind of this some other way.” Steve groans softly causing his agent’s eyebrows to shoot up.   
“Unless you do.”  
“No you’re right. She’s gonna freak out.” You reach a hand up to Scott and he easily pulls you to your feet.   
“Hey, I think Nat and I’ll probably pass on going to the cabin with you guys this time.”  
“Are you sure? I can stay.”  
“No Steve, you did all the planning. Go. We’ve got a place we can hit up, or Clint does.” He chews his lower lip and you give him a bright smile. “Go.” You urge.   
“If you’re sure.” You nod and he takes your hand in his before pulling you close and whispering, “We’ll get this all sorted. Don’t worry.” He presses a quick kiss to the top of your head then you move away, following Scott to his car.   
“You wanna talk about it kid?” He asks from the driver’s seat.   
“Not even sort of. I want to go home, shower and sleep for the rest of the day.”  
“Fair enough. I’ll call you as soon as Thor and I have more details.”  
“Thanks Scott.” You say before pulling your phone out and filling Nat in on everything that had happened and to see if you could go to Clint’s farmhouse. She texts back exactly how you expect her to, lots of swear words and a demand that you fill her in when you get home.   
When Scott pulls up to your apartment you’re relieved to see that it looks normal, that means the paps haven’t found out about your accidental marriage. “Thanks for the ride Scott.”  
“Keep your chin up kiddo.” He calls and you wave before heading into the building and up to your apartment. You unlock the door and the second it clicks shut Nat pops out of her room.   
“What the. Fuck. Is going on?”   
“Honestly Nat,” you tell her tiredly, “I wish I knew.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning, mentions of sexual assault

You had a nice relaxing three day weekend at Clint’s farm with his sister, nephews and niece. The first few days back are, slightly awkward but part of that is because Sharon is back. You avoid her like the plague, sticking close to Nat, Clint, Wanda, Pietro and Viz. She takes every opportunity to glare at you, which honestly you can understand, you did accidentally marry her boyfriend.  
You’re heading to your dressing room for a quick nap when she finally corners you.  
“You fucking whore.” Sharon sneers.  
“Don’t call me that.” You say recoiling at the word.  
“Well it’s true. You’re a fucking whore.”  
“Stop it.” Your heart is starting to race but you don’t want her to see how much the word actually effects you.  
“I told you to keep your hands off and what does the little whore do? She fucking married him. On accident.” She puts air quotes around the last two words like this is your fault.  
“I asked you to stop calling me that.” You grit out.  
“What? Whore? I’ll call you whatever I want whore.” She says with a wicked grin as your panic attack mounts. Fortunately for you Nat has rounded the corner. “You’re a fucking whore. A fucking piece of trash. Whore!” Sharon taunts and the look of pure rage on Nat’s face actually scares you for a second.  
“What did you just say to her?”  
“The truth. This little whore-” Nat growls and wraps a hand around Sharon’s throat before shoving her against the nearest wall. You’re too busy trying to fight off your panic attack that you can’t properly enjoy the look on Sharon’s face.  
“You don’t get to call her that word.” Nat snarls, “Do you hear me? You call her that word again and you’ll leave with some broken bones.”  
“I’ll have your job for this.” Sharon squeaks and Nat laughs humorlessly.  
“Go ahead. I’ll just work security for my girl. You’ll never be rid of me.” Steve, Bucky and Clint stumble onto the scene and it takes one scream from Sharon for Steve to go into fight mode. Bucky reacts quickly catching his best friend around the waist as Clint pulls his girlfriend off of Sharon.  
“What in the world Nat?” Clint demands as Steve shoves Bucky off of him and goes to his girlfriend.  
“She called her the word.” Nat spits and realization dawns on Clint’s face. He looks over at you and you can see the concern etched into his face.  
“I told that whore to stay away from my man!” She screams and Clint physically has to hold Nat back who, with a yell of rage, went for Sharon again. You’ve curled into a ball on the ground, your shins pressed into the dirt, your body pressed to the tops of your thighs as you cover your ears and remind yourself that you’re here. Not there. That you’re safe. You try to focus on what’s unfolding in front of you, stay in the moment.  
“Steve get her out of here.” Bucky snaps and with a glance over at you Steve does as his friend asks. Bucky comes over to you and kneels down. “Natasha what can I do to help.”  
“I got this.” She says as she joins the two of you on the ground. “You might just freak her out.”  
“What in the world happened?” Bucky asks as Nat gently and slowly rubs your back in wide circles.  
“I came upon that bitch calling her a w-h-o-r-e and ever since the incident that’s been kind of a trigger word.”  
“I’m sorry, incident?”  
“When we first got here, to LA we were dirt poor, working three jobs each. One of the places we worked was a diner called Nick’s. I got sick, the flu, so she took my shift because that way we’d still get the money. Still be able to pay rent. That night on her way home she was, uh, sexually assaulted.” Nat says softly and you shudder. “You’re safe babes.” She whispers to you. “He kept calling her that as he did what he did.”  
“The word Sharon was calling her?” Bucky clarifies and when he gets confirmation from Nat he growls lowly. “Excuse me.”  
“Nat.” You whisper.  
“Hmm?”  
“My dressing room. Please.”  
“Clint a little help.”  
“I’m gonna carry you okay?”  
“Kay.” He picks you up and you wrap your arms around Clint’s neck, then the three of you go back to your dressing room.


	10. Chapter 10

You can hear them fighting from your dressing room. Steve and Bucky. You can’t hear everything but you hear enough to know that Bucky is furious and has had enough of Sharon. It doesn’t seem like he wants to tell Steve about what happened to you but when Steve yells, “I don’t get what the big deal is! It’s just a word!” Bucky screams back,  
“She was sexually assaulted and he kept calling her that!” It suddenly goes very quiet in Bucky’s dressing room. The door flies open and slams the wall between your rooms causing you to flinch slightly. There’s a knock on your door and when you don’t answer they just come in. Steve’s angry blue eyes soften the second that they see you, curled in on yourself on your little couch.   
“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asks so quietly that you almost don’t hear him.   
“Because it was none of your business.”  
“She didn’t know.”  
“When are you going to stop making excuses for her?” You snap, “She doesn’t care who she hurts as long as she gets to keep her claws in you Steve! She saw what that word was doing to me and continued to use it, she was smiling!”  
“She wouldn’t.”  
“Go ask Nat. Or watch the security footage. I know you love her, I can’t figure out why but she’s not a good person Steve.” He stands in your doorway, Bucky hovering behind him.   
“She didn’t know.” He protests softly.   
“She didn’t care.” You counter.   
“Hey, sorry to interrupt but Bruce wants you and Bucky on set.” Sam says from behind Steve.   
“Okay.” You say standing from the couch and making your way to the door.   
“No. Sam she-”  
“Steve you don’t get to answer for me.” You tell him coolly, you duck under one of his arms and Bucky tucks you into his side.   
“I’m so sorry.”  
“It’s okay Buck. I’ll be fine.” You walk in silence to set and you groan softly, your day couldn’t get worse. Of course today would be the day that Tony Stark would show up to see how filming was going. Pepper is here too, and you bury your head in Bucky’s chest for a second.   
“What do you want to do here doll?”  
“My job.” You tell him softly, “Just please be patient with me.”  
“Of course.” He presses a quick kiss to the top of your head.   
“So we’re going to do the scene where he’s home and you two get a little hot and heavy.” Bruce says.   
“Bruce?” You ask softly, “Can we do the scene where I confront him instead? I think I’ll be better in that one right now.”   
“Oh, yea sure.”  
“Are you sure about this?” Bucky asks softly.   
“Honestly Buck if you touched me like that right now I might kill you. But rage? I can do rage.” He nods.   
“Action!” Bruce calls.   
“Stan?”  
“What?”  
“Whose Darcy?”  
“Work friend.”  
“Then why did she send you a naked picture and ask when she was going to get to see you again because Friday was amazing?”  
“She must have me confused.”  
“Really? That’s what you’re going to go with?” You snap.   
“What are you talking about?”  
“Oh my god I can’t believe that Evan was right.” You mumble.   
“Evan! Again! How do I know you’re not sleeping with him?” He cries, anger written all over his face.   
“Oh my god! I’m done. I’m not doing this anymore!”  
“Nelle I love you.” He pleads.   
“You know what Stan I don’t think you do.” You tell him tiredly before pulling the ring off of your finger. You hand it back to him. “Go.”  
“Where am I supposed to go?”  
“Honestly Stan I don’t give a shit. Maybe Darcy will let you stay with her.”  
“Nell-”  
“No! Out! I can’t believe I’ve wasted so much time on you!” You cry, “You’re- oh god just get out!” He wraps his hands around your biceps and you shove him off of you as the tears start to fill your eyes, “Don’t touch me.” You sneer.   
“Baby please.”  
“Just go Stan. Please, just go.” You sob and Bucky turns gripping the door handle he glances back over at you before opening the door and letting it slam shut behind him. You crumble to the floor and sob into your hands, shoulders shaking with each one.  
“Cut!” Bruce calls but you can’t seem to stop the tears. “Uh?” Bruce doesn’t seem to know what to do with the sobbing actress in front of him. Luckily Bucky comes back in through the door and after sinking to the floor takes your hand.   
“Doll?” He says softly and you wrap your arms around his neck, his chest muffling the sound of your sobs. “I’ve got you.”


	11. Chapter 11

Bruce sent you home after your emotional take with Bucky. You don’t see Sharon again for the last three weeks of shooting and you don’t ask where she is. Steve doesn’t offer any information either but you hear rumors that Steve finally broke up with her.   
For you.   
It was something that you’d tried not to think about.   
The wrap party is a blast, but you’re ready to go home. To visit your family for a while. It’s a welcome and needed break. Nat calls you halfway through your break. The excitement obvious in her voice. She’d been hired for her next movie, one with the well known Maria Hill in it and you couldn’t be more thrilled. Scott had called too, un-marrying you and Steve hasn’t proved to be easy. You were still married after almost three months, but work wise you had a few different jobs lined up. Depending on how this movie went it looked like you’d have your pick of scripts.   
Then the three week press tour starts, actually going to have to spend time with Steve, alone. You get off of the plane and head out of the airport are stunned when you’re bombarded by reporters.   
“Is it true that you and Steve Rogers are married?” One screams and you push past them and toward the car waiting for you.   
“Are you and Steve Rogers married?” Another yells and you ignore them as you climb into the car.   
“Please go!” You call to the driver and luckily he does as you ask. So someone did figure it out, that you and Steve had gotten married, two guesses who told them. You send Scott a text letting him know what happened, that the press knows. Nat is waiting for you at Jessica Jones’ studio, she hugs you tightly and whispers,  
“He’s here.”  
“What?”  
“Steve. He came with Bucky. He’s been checking to see if you were here like every ten minutes.”   
“You’re here.” Steve says sounding relieved.   
“Well yea, it’s part of my job.” You tell him, you’re confused.   
“Natasha, can we have a minute please?”  
“Sorry babes.” She presses a quick kiss to your cheek then slips away from you. Steve closes the door then turns to you.   
“I’m sorry.” He says, those blue eyes of his searching your face. “Sharon, she told the press that we got married. She’s trying to frame you as the bad guy here, I’ve told Thor to work with Scott and make sure that doesn’t happen.”  
“It’s fine Steve.”  
“It’s not but thank you. I watched the video footage of what she did and I just, I don’t know how she got so bad.” You open your mouth but he holds up a hand. “Let me finish. I’m so so sorry. I should’ve believed you, and Bucky and, well everyone else. But I didn’t, please let me make it up to you.”  
“What? How?”  
“Let me take you out to dinner.”  
“Steve we’re supposed to be staying out of public with one another.”  
“I don’t want to.”  
“Steve I don’t want to be your rebound girl.”  
“I’m just trying to take my wife out.” He teases before he gets serious, “You won’t be my rebound.”  
“Steve-”  
“Please.” He begs wrapping his hands around your biceps, “Please.”   
“Yea, okay.”   
“Good. I’m going to kiss you now.”  
“You’re all talk and no action Rogers.” You tease before he presses his lips to yours.


	12. Chapter 12

You and Steve keep your actual relationship on the down low, only telling the people that you know you can trust 100%, Bucky, Nat, Clint, Thor and Scott. Of course when Scott finds out that you two are dating he asks if he should still get you out of the marriage. It was easy with Steve, comfortable, you adore him.   
Several news outlets asked the pair of you if you were dating but you always let it slide, never confirming nor denying the rumors. A reporter does dig up the marriage license so Scott and Thor have to do some work there with your publicists Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons to calm the media frenzy that happens after the news breaks.   
“Hey.” He says one night, when you’re curled together in bed.   
“Hmm?” You ask sleepily, it’s nice to finally be together after a couple weeks apart. To have your arm thrown across his chest.   
“Would you like to move in?”  
“Wait, what? Really?” You prop yourself up on one hand and look down at him.   
“Yea. I mean you practically live with me already. We could get a dog, like you want and I know it seems fast but I just, I, I love you.” You stare at him in surprise for a minute then smile down at him, you press your lips to his and his arm snakes around your waist. “Does that mean yes?”  
“Oh, yea I’d love to move in with you. I just have to help Nat find a new roommate.”  
“What about Clint?” He asks his fingers sliding along your skin.   
“Steve Rogers, you are a genius.”  
“Why thank you my dear.” He presses a kiss to your forehead and you sigh happily.   
“Can we go to the shelter tomorrow?”  
“Moving quickly huh?”  
“Please Steve?” You’ve been dying to get a dog, and he had the room for one whereas your and Nat’s tiny apartment doesn’t have enough room for the two of you let alone a dog.   
“When do you have to be back on set?”  
“Thursday.” You tell him, his fingers tangling in your hair.   
“Four days. I get you all to myself for four days?”  
“Well, three. Nat is up north doing make up for another movie and I promised I’d go see her.” You tell him snuggling back into him, his broad shoulders make a pretty nice place for you to rest your head. You’re just about to fall asleep again when you bolt up startling Steve. “Oh my god.”  
“What? What’s wrong?” He asks taking one of your hands in his.   
“Steve, I’m so sorry.” You tell him and he sits up next to you.   
“You’ve lost me. What are you sorry about?”  
“You told me you loved me.”  
“I did.”  
“I love you too.”


End file.
